Look After Her
by IamtheSatansmistress
Summary: With the band on hiatus and Jessie gone to seek her fortune, Lestat takes intrest in a teenage girl and befriends her. He watches over her thoughout her life, walways waiting in the wings. But will they be more than that? Based after Queen Of The Damned.
1. Chapter 1: Night Out

**LESTAT**

Roaming the midnight streets of London, alone again. He ambled about wondering if he should eat. He was not thirsty, only bored. At leats hunting would've been something to do. Ever since the band had taken a hiatus and Jessie had left him to seek her own fortune he had been haunted by one unwelcome feeling: boredum. Nobody to talk to except for raving groupies, who would've given their lives just for him to "kiss" their necks. Nobody to share enternity with. So many had promised, so many had lied and betrayed him. Maybe not all vampires could live with other vampires. Or maybe what they said about him was true, maybe he was in fact unbearable. Whatever the case, Lestat was once again 'loning it in the darkened streets of Dublin.

He was considering just turning and heading back to his apartment when he heard a struggling noise coming from a near by alley way. He peered in to listen and watch. Through the darkness he saw a young girl, no older than thirteen trying to climb out of her window. she was stuck half way through and struggling to get out. Lestat entered the alley way, hidden completely by the shadows and watched the little girl, debating to himself on whether or not to strike.

"A little young to be sneaking out, aren't we?" Lestat said with a smirk, emerging from the shadows. The girl gasped and lost her balance, tumbling to the cobble stone street. She stood up and brushed herself off, rubbing her obviously sore back.

"Judas preist on a pony! I thought you were my step father!" The girl gasped in relief. Lestat stared at her and she stared at him right back. Now that she was in the moonlight he could see she had flaming red hair, like that of a gaping wound and very fair skin. She was wearing a trash bag as a shirt and a pair of jeans that seemed to be held together by only safety pins and shoe laces.

"Hey, I know who you are. You're that vampire guy, Lestat, right? My friend has a hufe crush on you. Well, my name is Piper. Its nice to meet you." She said, extending her dainty hand. Lestat shook and was not surpised when she jumped from how cold it was, but was surpised when she didn't let go imediatly.

"I suppose you're going to kill me and drink my blood. Make it quick if you can." Piper said with a heavy sigh, moving her fire engine red hair away from the left side of her neck. Lestat put up his hand and shook his head.

"I have no intentions of killing you...now." He added. Piper laughed loudly and it echoed through the walls of the alley.

"But you did, didn't you!" She taunted, still chuckling. "I'm not afraid of you Lestat." She said very quietly when her laughter had faded. Lestat just gazed at her. He could sense it on her that she was telling the truth. Her stance was casual, her mood fair, her attitude reasonable. She was honestly comfortable with standing by a man who had just admitted to wanting to drink her.

"How very odd." Lestat mumbled. He turned to leave, but Piper stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going? I want to know something!" She called after him. He turned back around and stood there, nothing but a shadow cast from the moonlight.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She asked once she had in attention. Lestat thought for a moment before answering because he himself was not sure. Why did he stop himself from striking? Why had he turned down what could've been a perfectly good meal? Was it his loneliness taking control?

"You're amusing to me I suppose." He said finally. Piper cocked her head to the side.

"You suppose? Well, I can be much more amusing if you like." She offered shyly. Lestat smiled slightly and nodded. Piper perked up and trotted to his side. "Such a gentlemen." She teased when he held out his arm for her to latch onto.

"Tell me about yourself. I'm very curious. What's life like being a thirteen year old girl?" Lestat asked as they left the alley way and made their way down the abandonned streets.

"Well, I live with my mother and my step father. I'm an only child. I love cats...Hm, what else?" Her voice trailed off as she tought of more to say.

"Step fathere? What about your real father?" Lestat asked. Piper bit her lip and he knew he had struck a nerve.

"Its a very long story." Piper sighed, looking at her boots.

"I've got all night." Lestat offered. Piper smiled at him.

"Well, I was bron in London, as you can probably tell from my voice. My mom was still with my dad then. But she met my step dad Rob and had an affair. She left my dad for him and got custody of me in this huge court battle my parents had. Rob insisted we move away from London and go back to Dublin, which is where he was from. We left a lot behind; my friends, my family, my father..." Her voice trailed off again as she glared up at the night sky. She sniffed and hurriedly wiped her eyes. Lestat didn't judge or blame her for getting emotional.

"Do you like your step father?" Lestat asked when Piper had regained her composure.

"No, not at all. He's a bosy jerk who tries to tell me how to dress myself. He treats me like I'm five. I hate him. He's the reason I'm stuck her instead of with my real dad." Piper ranted on. Lestat could feel her fuming from the inside out. A hate that strong could melt steel and collapse buildings.

"And so you retaliate by wearing trash bags?" Lestat smirked. Piper laughed a little too.

"I was actually sneaking out to visit my band. I'm a singer, just like you. But I do stuff like sneak out and mouth off all the time. Its kind of my way at getting back at them." Piper explained. Lestat nodded.

"Passive aggressive?" He teased. Piper smiled and nodded.

"No other way to describe it." She said with a shrug.

The two ktp on walking until the reached a small open diner and went in to sit down. Lestat listened patiently as Piper ranted and talked on and on about her life. He was charmed by her human qualities. She felt so much, more then he thought a human could. She was emotional about nearly everything from if the calender had the wrong date to her parents. She was very stubborn and hot headed as well, something that reminded Lestat of himself. Piper was also quiet beautiful, in a strange way. He loved that she was human and that she felt the way she did about things. And so he sat there with her as she charmed and disarmed him with her words of another place in time.

"Well, that's about all I can think to tell you. The life of an eighth grader is probably very boring to somebody who's immortal." Piper finished. Lestat blinked at her.

"No, I find it quite interesting. You're so wrapped up in yourself that you barely see past you nose most of the time. You have to remember that the world is much bigger and grander than just eighth grade." Lestat explained to her. "But either way I find the way you feel about things lovely."

"Thank you Lestat. That means a lot to me." Piper said honestly. "Now tell me what its like to be a vampire. I'm sure your life if much more interesting." Piper insisted. Lestat sighed.

He told her how he became a vampire. He told her about Luis and Claudia and his journey with them. He told her about how they had tried to kill him twice to no prevail. He explained to her what one might do to turn another into a vampire.

"I could turn you into one right now if you like." Lestat offered. Piper, who was getting more and more tired by the minute, yawned and shook her head.

"No thank you Lestat. As interesting as it must be, immortality just seems too sad. I mean, watching all your friends and family die while you live on. Much too depressing for my taste. But thank you for offering." Piper refused. Lestat shrugged and continued.

He told her about his one hundred years of sleep and how he had longed so badly for a companion. He confessed to her about his rock stardom and how he used to drink his groupies, if you could even call them that. He told her about Jessie and how he had loved her so much and how once she was a vampire she abandonned him to realize her own greatness. It was quite a long story and by the time he had finished, Piper was nodding off.

"How rude." Lestat chuckled to himself. He decided not to wake her. It was around three AM and they had a long walk home. He lifted her up and carried her home at lightening speed, reaching her window in a matter of seconds. He silently crept through the window and placed Piper back on her tiny bed, where she fit perfectly. Lestat watched watched her for a moment or two before turning and leaving...


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare Come True

**PIPER**

Piper had never forgotten that night. Even now as she was finishing her senior year of high school at St. Clair's School For Girl's. Had it been a dream? After all Piper had never remembered getting home, only waking up in her bed very confused yet oddly mystified. It had felt like a dream,or maybe some kind of nightmare. Piper never told anybody about that night, not even her diary. But what if it had been real? What if she had really met the vampire Lestat and he had spared her life? No, that was impossible. Piper simply figured herself to be crazy.

But she wasn't.

Little did she know that Lestat had always been there after that night, always watching over her like some kind of strange guardian angel. He watched her through all her birthdays and celebrations. He watched as she perfected her singing voice so that it sounded as rich as honey and as sharp as gin. He knew when she had lost her virginity and when she was sneaking out of the house. He got to know her, without her knowing him. It was odd, kind of creepy, but Lestat figured it was the only way. He wanted a knew companion, but she was so young he would have to wait. He didn't mind waiting, it was only a few short years. All he had to do then was get her to say yes.

"Piper Currahee? Your father is in the front office for early release." Said Sister Marie Cathrine. It was seven o'clock on a Friday and Piper had a detention for wearing red lipstick to school. She was currently writing "I will not be vulgar" on the chalk board for the fiftieth time and her stomach dropped when she heard the words "your father".

"Are you sure it doesn't say step father?" Piper asked, using her trembling fingers to put down the chalk.

"No, it just says 'father'." The nun said. A million thoughts surged through her head. Was it really him? Would he get arrested for doing this? Did her mother know? Piper barely had time to process any of it because Sister Marie Cathrine was frog-marching her down the hallway. Right before they reached the door of the main office Piper closed her eyes and took a big breath. When she opened them she saw standing in front of her-

"Lestat..." Piper gasped deftly.

"Ah, there you are darling. Come along, I've already signed you out." He said, smirking at her. He was standing there, wearing his usual black leather pants and black V-neck shirt. How could he be passing for her father right now? Surely somebody would've recognized him, now that his band was back and touring again. Piper could only gaped at him as he pulled her into his icy cold embrace. The nun at the front desk smiled and waved them off.

"Lestat! What are you doing here?" She gasped again once they were outside. Lestat smirked and led her over to his stunning black Corvette. "So that night really did happen...How in the world did you find me?" She asked, trying to sort it all out in her mind. She wasn't crazy! She hadn't been dreaming!

"I've always known where you were. I've been secretly looking after you for the past five years." Lestat explained as he started the engine. Piper buckled her seat belt and sat there, bewildered. "I've been watching you hone your singing skills. You're quite good. I want to get you into my record label. They would love somebody with your type of voice." Lestat continued. Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing, or seeing for that matter.

"What? you've been creeping on me? Your record label? When will I meet them? Can I have a moment to let this sink in. If I don't I think I'll have a panic attack. God, this is like a childhood nightmare come true." Piper said, all the questions she had spewing out of her mouth.

"Nightmare?" Lestat asked, glancing at her. Piper ignored him and slammed her eyes shut. Lestat sighed and the two drove in silence for a few minutes while Piper caught herself.

She was sitting a Corvet with the vampire Lestat and he was trying to get his record label interested in her. This all seemed impossible, insurmountable, crazy. Piper closed her eyes and took three deep breaths. Then she pinched herself quite hard on the arm and decided that if he was still there when she opened her eyes, this was in fact real.

"One, two, three." Piper mouthed, even though she figured Lestat could hear her. Then she snapped her eyes open and found herself to still be sitting in the Corvette with him.

"Doubting your own sanity? I don't blame you. As I was saying; the record label is looking for a new sound, something brighter, catchier. I think you could fill that void. Your doing a show at the local pub tonight where two of my producers and my manager will be in the audience. Impress them and you may just have all your wishes fulfilled by the end of this week." Lestat explained. Piper nodded.

"How did you know about my show?" She asked, furrowing her brow at him. He took a glance away from the road to look at her.

"Always watching..." He reminded her. She nodded and made an "o" shape with her mouth. "Whya re you pulling up to my house? What if my mom or somebody is home?" Piper said when she saw that Lestat had parked them on the curb beside her home.

"They're out, I made sure. You should trust me more." He said, getting out of the car. He walked over to her side and opened the door for her. 'Still a gentlemen...' Piper thought as she stepped outside into the chilly evening air.

Not knowing what else to do, Piper led Lestat into her house and to her tidy little room in the back. Her two cats Sushi, a Japanese bob-tail, and Scab, a hairless Sphinx, where watching her pet dove Starla from the floor. Her piano was littered with sheet music and her violin was out still from yesterday. Her computer desk was covered in paintings and sketches she had done. Lestat looked around, seeming impressed.

"You're very talented in lots of fields. I think that you're going to to go very far with the record label, if they like you of course." Lestat said, picking up Scab and stroking his bald and wrinkly little head.

"They won't just like me, they'll love me." Piper said confidently. Lestat smiled widely at her.

"That's my girl."


End file.
